Bittersweet
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric and Sofia are in for the surprise of their lives when, due to the Amulet of Avalor alerting the princess, they discover a tiny unconscious girl, whose origins are much darker and more dangerous than they ever could have imagined. (Artwork and Storyline by MarionetteJ2X; Sofia is 18.)
1. Unusual Circumstances

Bittersweet

Summary: Cedric and Sofia are in for the surprise of their lives when, due to the Amulet of Avalor alerting the princess, they discover a tiny unconscious girl, whose origins are much darker and more dangerous than they ever could have imagined. (Artwork and Storyline by MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. The character of Nana and the plot belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: It's fascinating to me how much so many of you have been looking forward to this story. That really means a lot. 😊 I want to make sure you guys know something about the little kiddo first. Her name is Nana, pronounced Nɑnʌ (Nah-nuh). With that said, brace yourself for some pretty serious stuff in this first chapter. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Unusual Circumstances

* * *

Nana was once just like any other ordinary strawberry growing in some bushes, though these bushes were special: their berries had magical healing properties. One day, though, some members of a dark magic cult plucked her from the bushes and began experimenting on her.

For starters, she was infused with human blood and life elixir, which ultimately morphed her into a humanoid child. The cult members had a specific reason for doing this: they would use her to produce healing elixirs from her very own magic, so that whenever one of the members of the dark cult became injured or was even near death, she could instantly heal them. They often threatened to step on her and destroy her if she didn't comply, so, as a naturally-frightened child, she always obeyed.

In her child form, Nana was rather tiny: probably no more than a foot tall. From what she understood, she would also never be able to grow or age like a normal child. Unlike typical children, her ears were pointed. Her short pink hair gathered just above her shoulders, and she had a green leaf cap on her head that was directly correlated with her origins. Her large green eyes always seemed to brim with tears from sadness or fear, considering her circumstances. She wore a long-sleeved red dress with a green collar and green buttons, and surrounding the bottom hem of her dress was a line of yellow dots in the fabric. She also had a pair of black tights and matching shoes to complete her ensemble.

One more side note about Nana was that she was mute. Her only way of communicating was through tugging at people's pants leg, poking them, or stomping her tiny foot on the floor (all of which often got her disciplined). She was a miserable little girl, always silently wondering why she was there and what she'd done to deserve this horrible life. She often cried herself to sleep at night, though the only evidence would be the tear-soaked pillow she curled up on in her cell, since her cries of anguish were silenced because of her muted voice.

One evening, however, everything changed for Nana. One of the cult members had gotten injured rather badly during an altercation, and the other members had summoned Nana to heal him. She tried her best to transfer her own healing powers to the man, but something was wrong. Her magic wasn't working. Try as she might, nothing happened except she became immensely tired, nearly falling asleep in the process.

"Useless," one man barked, shoving the little one to the side and causing her to tumble to the floor. "We'll handle this one ourselves, I guess." He glared at Nana, who stood up and had her hands clasped before her in fear. "Go to your room."

Hanging her head, little Nana shuffled back down the hallway, ever under the watchful eyes of the other cult members. Her 'room' was a cell in the farthest corner of the cult's hideout, and she had been allotted a pillow, some hay, and a thin blanket that she could claim as her very own. Nothing else. No toys, no extra clothing, nothing.

"She's utterly pathetic," she heard a woman scoff as she walked by, avoiding eye contact with the older adult. "She's been completely hopeless the last few days, which is unusual."

"You don't think her magic is running out, do you?" a man asked, startling the little one as she slowed her walking pace a bit to hear more of their conversation.

"Who knows? All I know is that if she doesn't perform well, the leaders are going to…send her away." Nana could practically hear the wicked smirk on the woman's face.

"As in…destroy her?"

"Hmm."

Those green eyes shimmered with tears once more as she finally made it to her cell, plopping down with a small thud onto her pillow. She grabbed her blanket and held it loosely, staring down at her shoes.

Those rumors about 'sending her away' had become more common recently. She didn't want to know what would happen if they did… She may not be a real human, but she could feel just as easily as one. She felt pain, emotions, and sensations just like anyone else. Granted, for all her powers and abilities, there was one thing she didn't know or understand: happiness. It had never happened for her, and she wondered if it ever would.

She lay on the pillow, the woman's words echoing in her mind. _Utterly pathetic. Hopeless._ And what had the other cult member called her? _Useless_. She knew if she stayed here, with how poorly she'd been performing recently, she was probably in danger of being destroyed. Stomped on, just like a regular strawberry…

Terrified, she made a choice. She turned and saw a hole just behind her bed of hay, and through that hole was a stream of air flowing in and out. Frowning, Nana dug at it with her tiny hands until the clay wall began giving away. She looked around quickly, hoping beyond hope that no one had heard any of the clay falling to the floor. Hearing nothing and seeing no one, she quickly set to work again.

Finally, she made a hole big enough to fit her tiny form through, and she pushed herself out through the handmade exit. Filled with pure adrenaline, she took off like a shot and rushed into the forest, just as the sun was disappearing behind the trees.

* * *

She ran for what felt like hours, though it was probably only thirty minutes or so, and before long she heard what she feared the most (besides those cult members): a clap of thunder. And then, it was like the bottom of the sky broke open, because rain suddenly began pouring down on the little girl, soaking her straight through, causing her hair to cling to her scalp and neck and making her skin much colder.

Nana frantically looked around for any place to hide and finally settled on a small cave. Peering inside, she was relieved to see no one or nothing there, so she scrambled inside. She leaned against the stone wall, shivering a bit, her lips turning blue as she attempted to warm herself by rubbing her tiny hands against her arms. It worked a little bit, but not much.

If she got sick from this, there was little she'd be able to do. While she possessed healing powers (however sporadic they seemed to be these days), she could not heal herself. She wasn't sure why, though she had to wonder if it was something those cult members planned. Regardless, she sneezed once, her lip trembling as she curled into a ball on the cave floor, willing herself to go to sleep as the rain poured in massive sheets just outside.

* * *

When it was daylight again, the cult members were in a frenzy, and for a good reason.

"Where is that little berry child?!" one of the members yelled down the hallway after having discovered Nana's empty cell and the hole in the wall. He scowled as he turned to see another few members rush into the cell, observing the empty space. "She's missing!"

"This is terrible," another man sighed as he scoured the cell, finding nothing. "If the Conjuror's Board finds out what we've done, we'll be hunted for not only disobeying the laws of the magical world, but also for creating something abnormal… It's illegal to create human-esque life from inanimate objects."

"I'm well aware of that, you dolt! That's why we must find her…" He fisted his hand, his nails breaking the skin of his palms as he growled, "At all costs."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Enchancia, Cedric was busily collecting herbs from just outside the tower in order to make a healing tonic for James, who'd gotten himself injured during a jousting competition the previous day. He had received a mild jab to the side, creating a gnash, and also a broken arm from falling off the horse. While the sorcerer was gathering the necessary herbs, his partner was currently attending to her brother's needs and had indicated that she'd soon join him in his workshop so that they could produce the healing tonic.

He frowned as he heard a roll of thunder in the distance. It had rained the previous night before breaking up just before dawn, and now it appeared that it would rain again soon. Finished gathering his ingredients, he covered the basket with a cloth and hurried back into his tower before the first drop of water even fell to the ground. Peering at the rain just outside his tower for a few moments, he sighed before climbing the spiral staircase to his workshop.

* * *

Not long after he'd gotten settled and had begun pulling out his herbs, he looked up as Sofia walked inside, slamming the door behind her. He smirked. "Bad morning?" he asked, chuckling as she scoffed.

"I swear, James is seriously the whiniest person when he gets hurt," she complained, sitting down across from him as he calmly continued sorting the herbs. "I've been running all over the castle trying to get him food, get him Mom or Dad, and whatever else just to make him comfortable. And yet he still _whines. _Ugh!" She huffed and dropped her head to the worktable, moaning in exhaustion.

Cedric rolled his eyes before gently patting her head. "There, there. Why don't you take a break while I continue working to sort these out? Then, we can get started on the healing tonic."

"Thank you," she mumbled, muffled by the wooden surface as Cedric chuckled.

Not long after, the partners collected all the ingredients and, using a medium cauldron, created the necessary brew for James's injuries. It would take a few hours to complete, so they sat talking for a while as they waited.

Suddenly, Sofia's amulet began blinking in a rather strange manner. She frowned, grasping it as Cedric stared at her. "It's never done _that_ before," she murmured, looking toward the sorcerer. "Something must be wrong."

"_Again_?" Cedric groaned softly before watching as she stood up, her amulet levitating in the air and tugging her toward the top window of his tower. "What in Merlin's name…?"

Frowning, Sofia hurried up the spiral case to the top of the tower, staring out the window through the blanket of rain pouring down. Her amulet continued gravitating toward the glass, tapping it gently. She glanced to her left as Cedric walked up next to her, looking outside the window as well.

"Do you see anything?" he asked.

"No, I…" She hummed thoughtfully as she wiped the glass with her sleeve, removing the obstructing fogginess from her view. She gasped softly. "Mr. Cedric, look…"

Cedric stared hard through the window and the rain before blinking in surprise.

It was difficult to see at first, but in the distance at the foot of the hills, they could see someone or something covered in red lying in the grass, the small form being pelted by the unforgiving rain.

"We've got to go see who that is," Sofia murmured softly to her partner, who sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that…" He blinked as she grasped his hand and quickly pulled him down the steps and out of the workshop.

* * *

It took quite some time to get to the small form, since they'd had to not only fight the bad weather but also maneuver around the winding land, but they eventually reached their destination and were absolutely stunned by what they saw.

There, on the soaking wet ground, was an unconscious child. But this child looked like a strawberry.

Without hesitation, Sofia quickly scooped her into her arms while Cedric removed his robe and draped it over both Sofia and the little one she was holding.

"We need to get back to the castle," Cedric informed her. "We'll catch our deaths out here."

Sofia nodded and hurriedly followed him as they ran back to the castle grounds, and finally to his tower. "She's so cold, Mr. Cedric…" She was short of breath from running, as was he.

"Just a moment." He collected himself before withdrawing his wand and casting a drying spell on them all. "Come, let's go to my bedchambers. I have a fireplace where we can warm her up."

Sofia nodded as she followed him.

* * *

When they arrived in Cedric's bedchambers, he promptly lit a fire in the fireplace with his wand, and Sofia gently laid the little girl on the plush rug in front of the roaring fire. She handed Cedric back his robe, and he slipped into it, tying it in place. As she slept, Cedric and Sofia sat nearby, observing her. She was a strawberry, all right, but she also had a human body.

"Is that possible?" Sofia wondered as she glanced toward Cedric. "A child and a…a strawberry?" She inwardly wondered if this was what Fia had been alluding to a few weeks ago. But how could _she _know?

Cedric sighed heavily, folding his arms. "Not from Light Magic… But it is certainly possible with forbidden magic—dark magic."

Sofia blinked at him.

"Such practice—creating unknown creatures, much less making them look human—is forbidden in the magical world. Despite appearances, this child may be dangerous."

The princess scoffed, shaking her head. "There's no way…" Her heart wouldn't allow her to believe this little sleeping humanoid was dangerous. "She's so small and she was so helpless, out there in that storm."

"Unless that's what she _wants_ you to think…"

"Oh, Mr. Cedric…" She sighed before reaching a hand out toward the little one (with Cedric hovering nearby just to make sure the little creature wouldn't attack them or anything), her fingers just brushing her leafy head as the child began having a coughing fit. Sofia, startled, retracted her hand.

The little strawberry child was finally awake, though she didn't seem to be fully alert. Her eyes were squinting at the ceiling as another coughing fit overtook her tiny form, and she closed her eyes again, a few tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and dampening her lashes.

Sofia, having recovered from the initial shock, placed the back of her hand against the little one's forehead and gasped. "She's burning up…" No wonder she seemed so sick; she clearly had a fever, and being in that rain had _not_ helped things. She gathered the little girl into her arms, turning to Cedric. "Can we let her sleep in your bed for a while? It might help her rest a bit easier."

He nodded, admittedly a bit worried about the child. "Put her on the bed and stay with her. I'll be right back." He stood to his feet and left the room.

Sofia drew the covers of his bed back and allowed the little one to recline against a bunch of the sorcerer's fluffy pillows. Those pillows even looked bigger than she did, as she seemed to be sinking into them. "There," she whispered, pulling the covers back over her shaking form. "We'll take care of you. Don't you worry."

Cedric returned with a basin filled with water and a few medicinal herbs. While he had no knowledge of the child just yet, he figured _something_ he had could possibly help her feel better. Regardless of her possible origins, he couldn't just let her stay sick. Sofia would never forgive him, and to be quite honest, he wasn't so sure he'd ever forgive himself.

He placed the basin on his desk near the bed, along with all the other items he'd brought. He passed a cloth over to Sofia, who dunked it into the basin and wrung it out before carefully placing it on the little girl's forehead.

The child's breathing was labored as she silently whimpered in her sleep.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged worried glances. This wasn't looking too good at all…

Sofia reached out and gently stroked the girl's hair, calming her down.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Sofia hummed and continued caressing the strawberry child's hair, placing the cloth into the cool water before draping it over the child's forehead again every few minutes to help break the fever.

Cedric, meanwhile, had gone back to his workshop to finish James's healing tonic before passing it off to Baileywick to give to the prince. After he was finished, he rejoined Sofia in his bedchambers and waited to see what would happen with the child.

* * *

Not long after, the little girl's fever finally broke, and she opened her eyes. Upon seeing the two strangers hovering over her, she gasped softly before bolting from the covers and crawling quickly to the corner of the bed, away from the confused Cedric and Sofia. Her tiny body was shaking, and she appeared terrified as her large green eyes nervously observed the partners.

Even Cedric, who was a bit dubious of this girl's origins, seemed rather concerned and worried. This behavior wasn't normal, and he had to wonder what had happened to her to cause her to be so afraid of people. "Sit down," he told Sofia softly. "Don't move. Let's just see what she does."

Sofia nodded and sat on the bed next to him, anxiously waiting to see what the little one would do next.

Nana stared at the other two in fear. She didn't know these people, where she was, or why she was there. All she knew was that she'd been running away from the cult's hideout since yesterday, despite the rain. After a while, though, she'd begun tripping and bumping into things along the way, and she finally lost all of her energy as she collapsed somewhere in the hills. All she saw before passing out was a huge castle and sounds of running and panting. …Maybe…it had been these two?

Sofia's gaze softened and she carefully reached out her hand toward the little one. "Hey, sweetie. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

The child flinched away as she saw Sofia's hand, and she curled into a small ball at the foot of Cedric's bed.

The princess frowned at her reaction before turning to Cedric questioningly. She saw him glaring in the little girl's direction, but she could tell that he wasn't angry with _her_. Something seemed to be on his mind. "What is it?"

Cedric swallowed nervously before sighing. "Sofia… A reaction like that leads me to believe that…it's possible she was abused, and it's quite obvious she's not used to kindness and affection."

"Abused?" Sofia hated the sound of the foreign word on her tongue. Of course, she knew what it meant, but the concept was so outrageous to her. Who would want to hurt such a tiny girl so badly? Resigning herself to what she had to do, she slowly moved over to where the little one was sitting and reached out carefully once more, until her hand came in contact with her cheek.

Nana flinched again, but she didn't crawl away this time as she felt the soft hand caressing her cheek slowly and gently. It surprised her how soft and caring these hands were, unlike those hands back at the cult. Just thinking about that place and those people made her skin crawl. She didn't want to think of that again. She'd rather have more of these gentle caresses.

Sofia finally pulled her hand away, but to her surprise and mild amusement, the little one caught her hand and placed it on her own cheek once more. She smiled softly as the child nuzzled her hand, seeming to believe that she could be trusted. "This is too adorable," Sofia told Cedric with a small laugh. "I think I'm going to melt."

Cedric couldn't help smiling at the scene. "I admit… It _is_ rather…cute."

Instantly, Nana's eyes trailed from Sofia to Cedric. She stared at him for a few moments and then looked down at his hand resting on his bed. His hand wasn't like the princess's. It was covered in something brown, and his fingers seemed a bit longer. Curious, she released Sofia's hand and crawled over to Cedric, sitting in front of him.

Cedric wasn't quite sure what to do now. There was an awkward silence at first, with the exception of Sofia snickering in the background.

After a few more moments, the little girl, though still a bit uncertain, reached out and placed her small hand on top of Cedric's larger one.

The sorcerer froze in silence. He didn't know what to do as the little girl looked toward him expectantly.

Sofia rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. "Caress her head."

Blinking, Cedric lifted his hand and did just that, trailing his fingers through the girl's pink hair and smiling as she let out a happy sigh. He chuckled and exchanged glances with Sofia, who smiled at him as the little girl's eyes began drooping. Glancing back toward her, he hummed thoughtfully. "I think it's time we let her get some more sleep." That said, he gently scooped her up and carefully placed her back in her previous spot in his bed.

Sofia pulled the blankets over the girl and tucked her in.

Seeing as her fever had just broken, the little one was able to instantly fall asleep.

Cedric quietly nudged Sofia and nodded toward the door, and he led her out before gently shutting the door behind them.

* * *

In the workshop, the two partners sat down at the worktable and sighed simultaneously.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked in concern. "We can't just send her away."

"First, we need to know who she is and who created her. It's quite clear to me that whoever she originally came from, they're not treating her properly. To be perfectly honest, I'm not quite familiar with her origins. We may have to consult Merlin."

Sofia nodded before sighing sadly. "Poor little Strawbaby…"

"Strawbaby?" Cedric shook his head. He could tell she was already growing attached to the little one, though he knew quite well that this may not end well. Still… "Um, yes. Say, while we let her sleep for a while, how about we play some checkers?" He grinned as she smirked at him. "I intend to win this time."

She laughed. "You're on, Mr. Cedric."

Not long after they'd started their second game, Wormwood, who was just returning from helping Nina at the Raven Haven, swooped in from the window, cawing rather loudly and then yelping as Sofia and Cedric shushed him. "What?!" He frowned as Cedric reached out and clasped his hand over his beak.

"We have something to tell you," Sofia said softly as Cedric released the raven's beak. "But you must be quiet, okay?"

He smirked. "Oh, this ought to be good… Enlighten me."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Nana


	2. Nana

Bittersweet

Summary: Cedric and Sofia are in for the surprise of their lives when, due to the Amulet of Avalor alerting the princess, they discover a tiny unconscious girl, whose origins are much darker and more dangerous than they ever could have imagined. (Artwork and Storyline by MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. The character of Nana and the plot belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Okay, so you guys know our little Strawbaby can't speak. But she will be able to reveal her name here. 😉 Because as adorable a nickname as "Strawbaby" is, knowing her real name is important for both Cedric and Sofia. But anyway, let's give our new trio some bonding time, hmm?

* * *

Chapter 2: Nana

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Wormwood began as he tapped his right talon against the worktable as the two partners sat side by side now. "You mean to tell me that while I was gone, being a productive member of society for a change, you two went out and adopted a child?"

Cedric instantly flushed bright red as Sofia blushed and folded her arms, sighing heavily. "Wormy! Stop that. That's not what happened!"

"I mean, whatever you two want to do," Wormwood continued, enjoying seeing the two partners being so irritated and uncomfortable with his line of questioning. "I just thought _I_ was more than enough, Cedric. I'm disappointed. You didn't even consult me about whether I wanted a sister or not."

The sorcerer finally managed to calm down before glaring at the snickering bird. "I think I'll take Vega's offer up and just send you back to the Mystic Isles, because you're still just as evil as the day you were hatched."

"But… But _Papa_—" He cackled as Cedric growled.

"Wormwood, stop that!"

"Really, Wormwood, this isn't the time for joking," Sofia chided, resting her head in her hands. "That little girl needs our help, and we had to do something. We couldn't just leave her out in the rain like that…"

"Hmm." The bird shook his head. "Again, I repeat: whatever you two want to do. I'd just be wary of some little toddler popping up out of nowhere. That just screams 'trap' to me for some reason. I wouldn't trust her." He hovered midair, smirking at the friends before him. "But what do _I_ know, right? I'm just a former world-domination-bent raven. Not like _I_ know anything about evil schemes." He chuckled. "I'm heading back to the Raven Haven for a while."

"You just got here," Cedric reminded him. "Why are you going back?"

"Because Nina said she'd show me where all the good berries are hidden in the forest, and who am I to pass up such a kind offer?" He grinned. "I'll be back in a few hours." With that, he took off out the window again.

* * *

With Wormwood otherwise preoccupied, Cedric magically sent a message to Dragon Hold to inform Merlin that he would come by with Sofia soon enough to discuss their current situation and find out more information about the little girl. He blinked and looked up, though, when he heard a small thump from elsewhere in the tower. "That didn't sound good," he told Sofia, who instantly jumped up, a slightly panicked look on her face. "Quickly!"

They hurried to the door of the workshop and opened it, about to descend the stairs, when they suddenly came across the last thing they'd expected to see.

The little girl was awake again, and she was currently struggling to pull herself up the steps. She didn't seem to see them, because she appeared to be focused on her task of climbing the stairs.

"That's too cute," Sofia laughed softly before smiling toward Cedric, who nodded.

He walked down a few of the steps and gathered the little one into his arms before beginning to ascend the stairs again.

The little girl froze in fear and panic, not knowing who had just picked her up. However, upon glancing up and seeing Cedric carrying her, and then looking in front of her to see the smiling face of Sofia, she relaxed a bit.

Once they were back in the workshop, Cedric gently lowered the child onto the worktable as he and Sofia sat beside each other and faced her.

The little one blinked at them, unsure what was about to transpire.

"We're going to ask you a few questions. First of all, can you understand me?" Cedric smiled as she nodded. "Good. Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded again, though she began rubbing the sides of her feet.

Sofia, noticing, gently pulled the little girl's shoes off and set them aside before carefully rubbing her stocking-covered feet for a few seconds, causing a sigh of relief to escape from the little one. "There, is that better?" She giggled as, again, the little girl nodded. "Are you hungry?"

A small rumble from her tummy answered the question as the little one, blushing and gasping in surprise, tried to cover her tummy with her hands.

Cedric chuckled and waved his wand, conjuring a plate of fly cakes.

"Really, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, rolling her eyes. "She needs some _real_ food—not dessert."

"I'll get to that next. I think after all she's been through, she probably deserves a fly cake or two." He picked one up and passed it over to the girl, who blinked and held it in her tiny hands. "It's really good," he promised with a nod.

A bit hesitant at first, the child lifted the fly cake to her mouth and initially took tiny bites, but soon her eyes widened at how good the treat tasted, and she quickly devoured the rest whole.

Sofia laughed as Cedric handed her another one. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that she likes fly cakes."

"Again, who doesn't?" He winked at the princess, causing her to snicker. As he glanced back at the child, who seemed to be ecstatic to have something to eat, with her face coated in frosting, a horrible thought came to him. Whoever had created her had clearly been neglecting the status of her health. Although she was small, he could easily see just how frail her arms were and how pale she appeared. He unconsciously clenched his fists as Sofia handed the little one a small goblet of water, which she drank slowly before setting it down.

Sofia, seeing how tense her partner seemed to be and how he'd begun shaking (in anger, perhaps), reached out and placed a hand on top of one of his fisted ones, causing him to jump slightly. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, gently threading her fingers through his to offer him some form of comfort.

Cedric sighed, smiling appreciatively at her. "I'm fine." He reached over with his free hand and patted hers.

She wasn't convinced, but for now she let him off the hook as she released his hand.

After allowing her a few more minutes to eat, Sofia asked the next question: "What's your name?"

The little one paused before lowering her head in disappointment.

Cedric frowned. "What's the matter?"

The child reached up and gently patted her neck and throat before shaking her head sadly.

"She can't speak," Sofia realized, her eyes widening a bit in surprise.

A feeling of helplessness washed over the partners as they considered how much this child was going through. She couldn't speak, but just judging by her behavior and general appearance, they promised themselves that they would handle whoever had made her suffer. She didn't deserve that.

The princess sighed and scooped the little one into her arms again, offering her a gentle hug. She smiled as the child returned the gesture, cuddling against her and playing with some of Sofia's ponytailed hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

Cedric smiled fondly at the sight and nearly wanted to offer some comfort as well, but he shook his head and held back. He needed a clear mind before asking the little one a different question. "Do you know how to write, by any chance?"

She turned around in Sofia's arms, facing Cedric, and shook her head.

"Hmm… Well, do you know the Ever Realm Alphabet?"

Lighting up a little bit, the child nodded happily.

Sofia blinked at the line of questioning. "What are you doing exactly?"

Cedric smiled. "I have an idea." He stood up and walked to his bookshelf, leafing through a few books before finally settling on one. He withdrew it and took it back to his worktable, placing it down and opening it to the center, where the entire Ever Realm Alphabet was written.

The princess desperately wanted to ask Cedric why he had something like _that_ in his collection, but she held back and focused instead on the task at hand, once she realized her friend's plan. She pointed toward the book. "Can you spell your name by pointing to the letters in the book?"

The little one nodded eagerly before leaning forward and pointing out a few letters, spelling her name: N… A… N… A…

"Nana?" Cedric asked, smiling as the little girl nodded happily. "Nana it is then."

Nana, the strawberry child, finally smiled at the two after revealing her name to them. It was a weight lifted off her tiny shoulders, and she was glad they knew something that was once a mystery. Truth be told, not many of her captors at the cult would call her by her real name, which saddened her. At least here, maybe someone would.

Sofia enveloped Nana in another hug, squealing, "You're such a good girl, Nana!"

The little one smiled in delight, pleased with the praise from the princess.

Cedric rolled his eyes but smiled at the small achievement nonetheless.

Sofia placed the little girl onto the table before them before gesturing toward herself. "I'm Sofia." She pointed at her partner. "And that's Mr. Cedric."

Nana nodded eagerly, happy to finally know her rescuers' names. She would remember those names and cherish them, even though she'd never be able to speak their names aloud. Still, she was extremely thankful that they'd found her and rescued her, and she hoped one day she could thank them properly, somehow.

Cedric sighed as he braced himself while asking the next dreaded question. "Nana, I hate to ask, but… Who created you?"

Nana's eyes widened and her entire body froze when she remembered the dark cult and its members. Oh, she knew quite well that she was different, and she knew _why_ she was created in the first place, but… Remembering her horrible time at the cult hideout just made her want to cry. So she did.

"Oh, Nana…" Sofia reached forward and gathered the girl into her arms again, glancing toward Cedric sadly as the tiny form she was holding shook from silent sobs.

Nana tried to wipe away her tears, but it was no use. She sniffled and leaned on Sofia's chest again, still crying.

"It's okay, sweetie," the princess whispered comfortingly, raking her fingers through the little girl's hair.

Cedric felt awful for even bringing up the question in the first place, but he knew he had to do it. He now realized that whoever had made this little girl suffer needed to be caught and brought to justice. He wasn't about to let this go-not by a long shot. When he saw that Nana was finally calming down, he reached out to her and gently wiped away the remaining tears. "I'm sorry for bringing up such bad memories for you, little one. I promise you: we _will_ find out who these people are, and they _will_ be punished."

Nana's eyes widened in surprise. They would do that…for _her_? It was as if a huge load had been lifted off her shoulders, and she finally smiled and tried to reach for Cedric to give _him_ a hug this time. She only hoped he would reciprocate…

Sofia smiled and passed the little girl over to Cedric, sighing happily as she watched Nana hug the sorcerer, and even better, Cedric returning the hug, gently patting her back. "Aww!" Sure, she might have broken the silence that had come with the tender moment, but she couldn't help herself. It was too sweet! She leaned in and hugged them both, laughing as Cedric chuckled at her rather expected action.

Nana had never felt so happy before. Here she was, safe in the arms of her rescuers, and possibly even…friends? She'd never had friends before, or guardians of any sort, and these two would be perfect. But would they keep her? _Could_ they? Was it even possible? She just wished she could stay there forever…

The moment was once again interrupted when they heard a knock at the door.

"Princess Sofia," Baileywick called somewhat playfully. "I know you're in there, because you're rarely anywhere else."

Sofia smirked toward Cedric, who rolled his eyes.

"Supper is ready."

"Thanks, Baileywick," Sofia responded as she noticed Cedric's perplexed stare. "I'll…be there soon, after I finish some shelf organizing with Mr. Cedric."

"Ha," the older man scoffed through the closed door. "No amount of organizing will save _those_ shelves. I should know."

Cedric glared at the closed door as Sofia snickered.

"Just tell them I'll be there in a little bit please," Sofia concluded. Hearing the steward's confirmation and retreating footsteps, she sighed. Glancing out the window, she noticed that it was indeed dark outside, though the rain had finally stopped its torrent. Interesting how quickly time had gone by…

While the sorcerer was silently fuming and clearly pouting, he blinked when he felt small hands patting his cheeks. He glanced down at the child in his arms, gasping softly as she hugged him once again, a content smile on her lips.

Cedric, actually feeling calmer now, looked toward Sofia, who was smiling fondly at the sight. "You're, um… Going to miss your supper."

The princess sighed. "What about you guys?"

"Oh, don't worry." He smiled down at the little girl, who curiously glanced up at him. "We'll figure out something. Perhaps I should give her some 'real' food, as you said."

"Good. Just keep an eye on her, and I'll come back after supper and take her with me for the night." She made a face as she realized, "I'm going to have to be a little sneaky though… Who knows what the others will think if they see a tiny walking fruit baby?" She laughed as Cedric nodded in response. She hugged them both once more, placing a quick kiss on Nana's cheek, much to the little girl's surprise. "I'll be back soon." With that said, she turned and left from the workshop.

Cedric chuckled and shook his head, a small smile gracing his face after seeing Sofia's action. For a moment there, he believed she was acting a bit motherly toward Nana. Then again, that was her nature: to protect and comfort all who needed it. She clearly extended that to this little girl. "What do you say to some supper, Nana?" He waved his wand once, producing a small feast on the worktable."

Nana's eyes widened a bit before she turned and grinned excitedly toward Cedric, who just laughed.

"_Bon appétit_."

* * *

At dinner, everyone was chatting while eating their fill. Amber was pondering which hairstyle she should wear for her and Desmond's wedding. James was finally fully recovered thanks to Cedric's healing tonic, and he was talking about some jousting strategies with Desmond, who (while not all that interested in the subject) still listened attentively. Miranda and Roland listened to each conversation before adding to them with their own responses, as usual.

The only one acting out of the ordinary was Sofia, who was practically scarfing down her meal. She was in such a hurry to get back to the other two that she didn't notice that she'd ended up under Miranda's eagle-eye stare as she fed Corban.

"Sofia, slow down," the queen insisted after passing off a roll to her son. "It's not like you to eat so quickly."

Sofia, caught red-handed, blushed in embarrassment before laughing nervously. "Uh, sorry, Mom…" She then began to eat at a much slower pace, despite the fact that most of the food was already gone. Still…

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Miranda watched the princess carefully as the others soon turned their attention to her as well.

"I've got to…get back to my room to get some sorceress work done. Heh." She smiled guiltily as her mother offered her a deadpanned stare. "I mean, for…the upcoming seminar Mr. Cedric and I have…soon." She grinned sheepishly before taking a deep breath and yawning a little too dramatically, but the others just seemed to think she was either hyper or tired. Or both. "In fact, I've got to get to bed early tonight, because Mr. Cedric and I have to go see Mr. Merlin first thing in the morning to talk about some magic business. I meant to tell you guys about it earlier, but I guess it slipped my mind since I'm so tired." Well, technically, it wasn't a complete lie. She was, in fact, tired…especially after the day. And she _did_ have to go with Cedric to talk to Merlin…about magic business. Yeah, this was pretty accurate, save for forgetting to mention one key factor.

"Uh-huh." Miranda watched her younger daughter for a few more moments before smiling. "All right, Sofia. But be careful with traveling tomorrow."

"And don't be too late getting home," Roland added.

"Okay! Night, guys!" She tossed her napkin onto the table before hurrying out of the room.

Amber placed a finger to her chin. "Was it just me, or did Sofia smell like fresh strawberries?"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm terrible at lying," Sofia muttered under her breath as she'd reached the top of the tower again. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mom interrogated me more later." She frowned, shaking her head. "I've gotta stay calm. I can't let them find out about Nana… Not right now. M-Maybe not ever." She sighed before gently pushing the door to the workshop open, and her sad features instantly changed to happy ones at the sight before her.

Wormwood had apparently returned, and he was settled across the way from Cedric, playing him in a game of chess. Nana, since she was so small, was situated on top of the sorcerer's head, her tiny hands smoothing out his "platinum bangs," as he liked to call them. It was probably one of the most adorable things the princess had ever seen.

Sofia stifled a small squeal as she walked over toward the other three.

Nana must have seen her, because she turned in the princess's direction and waved excitedly with her small arm.

Cedric, feeling the movement on top of his head, chuckled as he greeted, "Welcome back, my dear." He smiled as she reached out and gathered Nana into her arms.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," she said gently, playfully tapping Nana on the nose and giggling as the little girl fell into what looked like a silent fit of laughter.

Wormwood rolled his eyes as he moved one of his chess pieces. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far, Princess Sofia? You're acting like a mother doting over her child."

Sofia smirked. "You're just jealous, Wormwood."

"Oh, please," he scoffed.

Cedric hummed thoughtfully as Sofia leaned over and gave him a hug, and he laughed as Nana got in on it as well, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He returned each hug gently. "Don't forget, we'll leave early in the morning for Merlin's castle. Meanwhile, good night, my girls. Sleep well."

Sofia smiled and pulled Nana back. "Good night, Mr. Cedric. See you in the morning." With that, she left with the little one tucked safely in her arms.

The sorcerer sighed before looking back at Wormwood, who was giving him a rather pointed stare. "What?"

"You and your mushy self… You sicken me."

Cedric rolled his eyes as he picked up one of his chess pieces. "What else is new? Oh, by the way." He grinned at the gaping bird as he placed the piece down on the board. "Checkmate."

Wormwood glared at the currently overly-confident sorcerer. "Indeed."

* * *

Once they'd reached the bottom of the tower, Sofia looked left and right, and all other directions, before darting to her room at a speed she didn't know she was capable of. When she finally made it to her room, she quickly opened and shut the door behind her, panting as she slid onto the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Nana stared at her new guardian curiously, gently patting her cheek.

Sofia smiled at the little one. "I'm all right, Nana." She laughed breathlessly. "Just gotta…catch my breath." After a few minutes, she stood up again, the little girl still in her arms, and walked over to her bed. She placed Nana down on the comfortable mattress and comforters. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." She gathered some of her pajamas before disappearing behind a changing screen.

Meanwhile, Nana stared around at her new surroundings. Unlike Cedric's tower, it was wider and more colorful, with varying shades of pink and purple, and a mixture of other colors as well. She liked it. She grabbed one of the pillows next to her and felt it, astonished to find out it wasn't nearly as hard as the one she'd been forced to sleep on back at the cult hideout. In fact, she felt like she was on a cloud as she rested her head against the pillow. It was so soothing that she immediately felt herself yawning and soon went to sleep.

Sofia finished changing into her purple pants and button-up pajama shirt, and she'd just taken her hair down for the evening when she walked over to her bed, smiling gently as she saw the little girl sleeping already, her tiny hands clutching one of her pillows. "Nana…" She picked up her wand and pointed it at the girl. "_In veste circe_." She laughed softly as she placed the wand down.

Nana was now wearing a mini version of Sofia's pajama set, but hers was red with yellow polka dots on the pants and a green collar on the top, similar to her dress.

Sofia picked up a brush from her nightstand and ran it through her long, wavy hair a few times before setting it down and gently moving the sleeping girl to the center of her bed. She then climbed in after her, tossing her hair over the side of the bed before snuggling next to the little one, wrapping them both in her covers. She caressed the sleeping child's hair for a few minutes before gently kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, my little Strawbaby." Within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, the dark cult had been searching for Nana for over a day now. They could only gather their strength at night, so it was difficult for them to search during the daytime for Nana.

The leader of the cult, a tall man cloaked in muted garb, held out his hand as an orb materialized in his palm. He made a swift motion with his other hand, watching as the orb sparkled for a few seconds before revealing a sleeping Nana. The man's lips twitched into a shadowy smirk. "Once we find that little pest," he sneered as the others near him listened, "she'll be punished severely…and much worse."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Fruits of Labor


	3. Fruits of Labor

Bittersweet

Summary: Cedric and Sofia are in for the surprise of their lives when, due to the Amulet of Avalor alerting the princess, they discover a tiny unconscious girl, whose origins are much darker and more dangerous than they ever could have imagined. (Artwork and Storyline by MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. The character of Nana and the plot belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Everyone cheer! It's Merlin Time! Lol. Okay, so maybe only Cedric (and Greylock) get that excited about our favorite famous wizard, but hey, he's been a fun staple in my stories. :D And he'll be a _huge_ help in here as far as understanding what in the world is going on with Nana and the cult. Also, you will learn the cult's true name and what they're all about. So, settle in and let's get this started. 😉 Oh, and for my eagle-eyed people out there…look for some tiny details that will probably make sense in the grand scheme of things. 😊

* * *

Chapter 3: Fruits of Labor

* * *

Sofia woke up sometime in the middle of the night when she heard what sounded like a small whimper. She squinted her eyes in the darkness as she reached over and lit the lamp by her bedside before sitting up and glancing down. There she saw Nana, tossing and turning with a troubled look on her face. "Probably a nightmare," she surmised with a sigh as she scooped the little girl into her arms. She held her in a loose hug, running her fingers through the child's hair as she hummed and rocked her gently back and forth. "It's okay, Nana. Sofia's here…"

Nana's whimpering lessened until she eventually fell back into a calmer state of sleep.

It was strange to hear the little girl whimpering when she couldn't even speak, and that just broke Sofia's heart more. Such a sweet little girl shouldn't waste her voice on such horrid circumstances, especially nightmares. Hearing the girl's breathing even out, the princess smiled, doused the lamp, and lay down next to her once again, softly combing her fingers through the little one's pink hair. A comforting scent of strawberries wafted through the air, lulling Sofia back to sleep as well.

* * *

A few hours later, the princess awoke again as she felt someone shaking her. Glancing outside her window, she saw that the sun had already risen. She gasped sharply, her eyes wide as she sat up quickly. She blinked and looked down as she saw Nana holding her hand and pointing with her free hand toward the door.

A familiar knock fell upon the door. "Sofia?" a muffled voice called from just outside.

Sofia picked up Nana and hurried toward the door, pulling it open and finding a rather annoyed looking Cedric there, his arms folded and one foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be an early riser."

She smiled sheepishly. "I would be, but… Well, we had a rough night." She passed the little girl over to Cedric, giggling as he glanced down at the tiny child in his arms. "I've got to get dressed. Can you use a changing spell to get her ready? I'll be right back." With that, she shut the door on him again.

"But, I-!" He huffed as the door closed right in his face. "Well, then…" He looked down toward Nana as he felt her patting his cheek curiously. He rolled his eyes once before smiling at her. "Let's get you changed then, shall we?" He retrieved his wand from his robe and pointed it at her, muttering something under his breath.

Nana was dressed in her usual clothing once more, and she smiled happily toward Cedric in response.

Sofia stepped out of her room, her hair up in her usual ponytail, and her new dress in place as she grinned and pressed her back to her bedroom door. "Sorry it took so long."

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. "Where did that dress come from?"

The dress itself was a vibrant pink, though there were also two off-the-shoulder ruffled layers: the top one a pale salmon pink and the bottom one more of a coral color. The hem stopped just below her knees, and she was wearing a pair of matching flats to complete the look.

"Oh, this?" She grinned. "Well… Amber always gets onto me for not wearing 'real dresses' more often, and since we're visiting Merlin today, I figured it would be a good occasion." She shrugged. "Believe it or not, I sort of…made it myself."

Cedric smiled. "I believe it. You're resourceful and talented, so it doesn't surprise me. You did a nice job."

She blushed modestly, giggling. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric. And besides, now Nana and I have a similar color scheme."

Nana smiled happily.

"Speaking of Nana…" Cedric looked down at the little one. "We've got to figure out how to get out of here without anyone seeing her. And I suppose we'll have to eat breakfast in the AutoCoach as well…"

"Hmm." Sofia shook her head. "While we're thinking of a solution, I have a serious question for you." Seeing him nod, she asked, "Do you think…we'll ever be able to let anyone know about Nana?"

Nana's smile faded a bit as she lowered her head. She knew she was being kept a secret from the others, and for the time being, she couldn't necessarily blame them. After all, how would these nice people's family and friends react to seeing a little fruit child bounding down the hallway? She shook her head, clearing her negative thoughts away and focusing on the positives. She really liked Cedric and Sofia. They were funny, smart, and so nice. And that optimistic part of her heart held onto the hope that she would be able to be part of _their_ family someday… _That_ would be a dream come true for Nana: to have a family. And happiness, as mentioned earlier. A _happy_ family: that was her goal.

A strawberry child could dream, couldn't she?

"I'm not sure, Sofia," Cedric told her honestly, sighing as he saw the downtrodden look on Nana's face. "But… You never know. Things may turn around."

Sofia smiled. "I love that positivity."

"I learned it from you." He chuckled as she laughed softly. "Now then, as far as keeping her hidden for now… Hmm."

While the partners brainstormed the possibilities, Nana apparently developed a solution herself. She waved her tiny hands to get the attention of the other two, and when she did, she pointed toward Cedric.

Cedric blinked. "What is it, Nana?" Before he could even react, he was caught off guard as the little one dived at him and into his vest of all things, her little head poking out the top (and the only part of her now visible) as she made herself comfortable. "Seriously?" he asked, a bit weirded out by the child's resolution. "This is your plan, eh?"

"Leave it to Nana to make it adorable," Sofia laughed. She then grasped the sides of the sorcerer's robe and began tugging them together. "Just keep her hidden."

"Yes, yes, I've got it." He gently brushed her hands away before doing as Sofia suggested, closing his robe all the way, but leaving enough room for the little one to breathe. "Actually, new plan: _you_ tell your family we're leaving, and we'll meet you in the AutoCoach. How does that sound?"

She grinned. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cedric." She turned and made her way toward the throne room while the other two made a secretive yet speedy dash down the hallway before heading toward the AutoCoach.

* * *

Once Sofia had bid her family farewell and indicated that they'd return later that day, she hurried outside to the AutoCoach and entered, only to find the most adorable thing she could have seen: Cedric was already sitting on his side with Nana in his lap, and he was brushing the little girl's hair (and Nana had her eyes closed, a happy smile spread across her face). She smiled fondly as her partner blinked up at her. "You guys are so cute."

Cedric cleared his throat nervously before chuckling and flicking his wrist, causing the brush to disappear. "Her hair was messy by the time I retrieved her from my robe, so…yes."

Sofia giggled as she sat across from them. "You can brush mine next if you want. Nana looked like she was enjoying it anyway." She grinned as he shook his head.

"That would take a bit longer…pun intended." He smiled as she snickered. "So, I will get our coordinates set for Merlin's castle, and if you don't mind, could you conjure us some breakfast?"

She winked and withdrew her wand, twirling it around her fingers. "Leave it to me." She tapped the center of the floor and sat back as a table appeared between the two of them, with a few covered platters and a vase with some hydrangeas in the center.

Cedric finished setting their course before blinking at Sofia's creation before them. "Whoa. You went all out, didn't you?"

Nana appeared to be quite happy, as her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in a large smile.

"Why not?" Sofia shrugged as she uncovered the lids of the platters, setting them aside. "For breakfast, we've got some Goldenberry Pancakes, some fruit, and your favorite as well as Nana's…." She grinned as she gestured toward the platter of fly cakes.

Cedric smirked. "And after you chided me about feeding her sweets instead of 'real food.' I see how it is."

"But there _is_ real food—in addition to your beloved fly cakes." She laughed. "Let's go ahead and eat. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

He nodded as he retrieved a cloth napkin, tucking it into Nana's collar. He then used his silverware to cut some of the Goldenberry Pancakes into small portions before raising the fork to her mouth. "Here you go, little one."

Nana clapped her hands excitedly before eating the fluffy pancake, a pleased expression following not long afterward.

Sofia laughed as she began eating her own breakfast.

* * *

After a while, the AutoCoach finally landed outside the familiar castle of Dragon Hold. What was a bit surprising, however, was that they were able to see Merlin worriedly pacing in front of his door.

"I have a bad feeling, Mr. Cedric," Sofia admitted as she sighed. She'd already cleared the table and its contents, so the space between them was empty once again.

Seeing her new friend's expression, Nana shuffled out of Cedric's hold and stumbled over to Sofia instead, holding out her arms toward her.

The princess smiled tenderly before picking up the little girl, hugging her. "Oh, Nana…"

Cedric used his wand to guide the AutoCoach to a halt before allowing the girls to exit before he did. He walked over to Merlin, who paused long enough to look at him. "Merlin, is everything all right?"

"Quickly," the older man began, gesturing toward his castle, "follow me." With nothing else said, he hurried into the building, with the trio following him.

Sofia held Nana a bit more closely as Cedric placed his hand on her back and guided them both forward. "He seems a little on edge," she mentioned as she noticed the little girl looking around the area with interest.

"I'm not going to say it's just a 'Merlin thing,'" Cedric responded as they neared the door. "I think he's actually discovered something serious." Looking toward his partner, he noticed the concerned expression on her face. "Don't worry, Sofia." He paused them for a moment before reaching out to Nana, who smiled happily and fell into his arms instead as Sofia laughed softly. "We'll figure this out."

* * *

Once they made it into the castle where Merlin was standing, the older wizard didn't waste any time getting straight to the point: "Where is the child?"

Cedric and Sofia exchanged worried glances before Cedric gently turned the little girl around to face Merlin.

Merlin walked over to them and adjusted his spectacles as he observed the little girl, who seemed to be shifting uncomfortably in Cedric's arms due to the old wizard's intense gaze. Merlin chuckled and smiled a bit before gently patting the girl on her head, which seemed to alleviate some of her nervousness. He took a deep breath before conjuring some seats for his guests and then summoning a large crystal ball to hover in the center of the room. "You may want to have a seat."

"Those words always scare me," Sofia said as she sat next to Cedric while Merlin stood before them.

"What is the child's name?"

"Nana," Cedric responded, smiling at the little one as she looked up at him with a blink.

"Well, little Nana is no ordinary child. Long before you even messaged me about her, Cedric, I'd felt a slight magical disturbance in the air." He waved one hand over the crystal ball, creating a visual image of the cult Nana had been running from (which caused her to whimper and cling to Cedric a bit more), and he then started to pace slowly in front of them as the friends listened attentively. "A few members of the Conjuror's Board wrote and informed me of a dark cult named 'The Tenebrous,' who are known for gathering their energy during the nighttime and attacking any magically-possessed beings, absorbing every bit of their magic."

"Wow," Sofia interjected with widened eyes.

Merlin nodded as he paused before them, his hands clasped behind his back. "With the magic they'd acquired, they would perform necromancy to revive previously-passed cult members, who'd perished at the hands of the 'good' magic wielders who were hunting them." He breathed in deeply before exhaling as he continued, "As you can imagine, this has baffled the board members. In fact, Malango the Magnanimous recently had an encounter with the cult, and he indicated that the members were suddenly able to recover rather quickly when they were attacked. He informed me that it appeared the cult had created something or someone who has the power to heal at a rather intense rate…" He allowed his gaze to lock with Nana's, although he broke that visual connection when he saw how uncomfortable the child seemed to become under his watchful gaze. "I read a book about some healing ingredients and healing plants that might have been used by the cult. And one of them was the rare healing strawberry called 'The Nanamishka Berry,' which grows from a magically-enhanced set of bushes."

"Did you say strawberry?" Sofia asked, her mouth dropping. Could it be possible that Nana _had_ once been a strawberry? She looked toward the little girl, whose lip seemed to be trembling a bit. She reached out and gently grasped the tiny child's hand, smiling gently as Nana returned the smile, though she could tell she was still a bit worried. Sofia sighed.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed with a firm nod. "The Nanamishka Berries only grow once every few hundred years. The strawberries, when eaten, can immediately heal any illnesses from the inside out. Many have even gone to war just to get a taste of those healing berries, as preposterous as it sounds…" He shrugged as he folded his arms. "But of course, since the berries only grow rarely, people in the past greedily stocked up on them only to turn around and sell them for a profit—a terrifyingly inflated price, I might add—rather than securing them to share with those who need healing the most."

"This doesn't surprise me," Cedric admitted as he held Nana a bit more securely. "People are selfish."

The old wizard sighed. "I tend to agree, Cedric… Meanwhile, in the present time, it appears that the cult has found an entire bush of those berries, and they've apparently formulated an idea to obtain an unlimited supply of their powers. Using their power of necromancy, a berry from the healing bush, and the blood from a sacrificed child, they were able to create a being whose healing powers were above comprehension. And that being is in your arms right now, Cedric."

The partners were speechless. Granted, they'd had a feeling Merlin had been leading up to Nana, but the fact that she'd been created under such drastic and awful circumstances floored them.

Cedric glanced down as he felt his lap shaking, and he saw Nana crying. He had no idea such a tiny girl would be able to possess such incredible powers, and apparently, she'd been used for evil purposes until recently. And it wasn't her fault. She was completely innocent, as far as he was concerned, and it was unforgivable to abuse the little one's capabilities in such a way. It was clear to him that they didn't care at _all_ about Nana—they just wanted her powers. And with her shaking and crying the way she was now, he realized that the conversation must have activated some bad memories—things that the cult might have done to her both physically and emotionally in the past—and it just broke his heart to see her falling apart like that (especially for someone who was technically a child now).

Oh, if he ever found that cult, they would suffer just as much as they'd made _her _suffer. He'd see to it.

Sofia, who had reached over to Nana and gathered her into her arms, felt the same way. No one would hurt Nana again, not if she and Cedric had anything to say about it. She glanced toward Merlin as she gently patted the little girl's back. "Mr. Merlin, is there any way to track down the cult before they are able to gather anymore strength? The last thing I want is for them to take Nana away, especially if they're only going to take her back to that awful cult just to exploit her powers—or worse."

"Actually, Princess Sofia, there is a way." He gestured toward Nana, who appeared to have fallen asleep in the teen's arms, clearly exhausted from crying so much. "Most cults tend to engrave a symbol on each member to recognize them and to track them down should they escape. It's a way to keep them tied to the cult forever."

"That sounds an awful lot like the ties Ms. Arabella had to the Never Realm," Cedric mentioned, frowning. "I have to wonder if this Tenebrous Cult is the one that she was involved in."

"There are many cults from the Never Realm," Merlin added, shrugging. "Some of them _have_ names, and some of them are only recognized by their symbols. This one just so happens to have both. Regardless, since this cult is so focused on their mission and since the Nanamishka Berry is so important to their cause, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they'd forced that symbol onto Nana." He sighed as the friends blinked at him uncertainly. "However, putting something like that on anyone is…very painful, because they'd want it to be permanent, and it must be engraved in the skin with the most layers. It's their stamp of possession, after all."

Cedric and Sofia exchanged glances again, and while their expressions were unreadable for the most part, their eyes told a different story: they were _furious_. _Who_ would do something so terrible to a _child_? Regardless of her origins?

"Princess Sofia," Merlin began, getting the princess's attention, "could you kindly search the child to see if the symbol is in fact on her? If we can locate it, there is a way to remove it so that we can prevent her from being tracked."

"Absolutely." She nodded before observing the little one's arms, hands, legs, feet, head, neck, and everything she could reach immediately. Nothing so far. Then a thought struck her. She placed Nana onto her lap and carefully lifted her dress, revealing a big, ugly, dark symbol engraved in the child's back. She gasped and looked toward Cedric and Merlin, her eyes betraying both fear and sadness. "I… I found it." Turning her around as carefully as she could, she showed the magic wielders her discovery.

Cedric was beyond angry now, as was Merlin. To force a cult mark onto a participant was one thing, but to force it upon an unwitting and completely innocent little girl was another thing entirely. Never mind her origins or her reason for conception—this was _wrong_.

Merlin frowned, one hand thoughtfully stroking his beard, before he sighed. "I believe we can eradicate that mark, but it's going to take a great deal of magic and energy. From everyone."

Sofia glanced down at her E.S. Bracelet, then at the little girl in her arms, before looking toward Cedric, who nodded. She looked toward Merlin. "We'll do it. Just show us what to do."

"This isn't something that ordinary wand magic can remove. It must come from _us_, and any form of Light Magic that we may possess. I realize it's a long shot, but it's worth a try, correct?" Seeing the other two nod in response, he walked up behind them. "Each of you must place a hand on the child's back, over the mark." Seeing them do so and using their other hands to hold onto the fitfully sleeping girl, Merlin placed his own hands upon each partner's back. "Now, concentrate on removing the mark. Visualize it shrinking and then ultimately vanishing altogether. And allow your magic to do the work."

And that's exactly what they did. They each focused their own energy and magic on the mark on Nana's back. Swirls of different shades of magic flowed from their hands into the little girl, who silently cried out in apparent pain. While it broke their hearts to see her suffering from the action, they knew they _had _to complete this spell. If they didn't, Nana would never be free from the evil cult, and she would always be confined to their dark whims, whether she liked it or not. So, with every bit of energy that they had left, the three magic wielders transferred their own lighter magic into the little girl, eliminating the dark mark completely.

Nana's cries and whimpers died down, and she seemed much calmer now.

Exhausted, the three friends couldn't help but notice that the little girl's back was now warm from the magic transfer, and in place of the dark mark, a strange purple and pink glow had formed. The partners' eyes widened as the gradient glow took the shape of a raven before being absorbed into the child's back. Ultimately, the glow subsided before disappearing. Nana was finally free.

Cedric nearly collapsed, but thankfully managed to hold onto the chair long enough to prevent that from happening. Since he didn't have an E.S. Bracelet like Sofia, who was only panting heavily and managing to recover her lost energy rather quickly while also monitoring the tired but rather happy Nana, the royal sorcerer had lost probably half of his energy. That dark mark had been no laughing matter…

He glanced down when he felt a small hand on his own, and he smiled as he noticed Nana beaming up at him. "Nana…" He then chuckled as she leaned from Sofia to hug him as tightly as her little arms would allow, and while he was tired, he managed to gather her into his arms and gently kiss her forehead, causing the little girl to smile wider. When she rested her head against his chest, he blinked upon feeling another head relaxing against his shoulder. "Oh, Sofia…"

Sofia smiled happily as he held Nana in his right arm before wrapping his left arm around her. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine."

Merlin, who had recovered from his own magic and energy draining, stood to the side and regarded the trio with a fondness that was usually lost on him. The Enchancian partners and the little girl were like an odd little family. He smiled and shook his head at the thought before pausing. His smile instantly altered into a frown as he looked around. "I feel a strange, disturbing presence nearby."

"What is it, Mr. Merlin?" Sofia asked as she sat up, leaning around Cedric to see the old man. "What's going on?"

"We were too late," the wizard responded cryptically. "While we removed the mark from Nana, the cult still managed to find her…" He withdrew his wand, a deep frown etched into his features as the other two stood up. "Prepare yourselves, because the Tenebrous Cult is already here at Dragon Hold."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Bitter Beginnings, Sweet Endings


	4. Bitter Beginnings, Sweet Endings

Bittersweet

Summary: Cedric and Sofia are in for the surprise of their lives when, due to the Amulet of Avalor alerting the princess, they discover a tiny unconscious girl, whose origins are much darker and more dangerous than they ever could have imagined. (Artwork and Storyline by MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. The character of Nana and the plot belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: All right, let's see how we'll deal with this awful cult. Thankfully, Merlin is along for the ride, so things are about to get interesting. :D My next story, "Shades of Life," will be out probably during my Spring Break. It's slated to have 3 chapters, and it will be a transition story between this one and "Heartsong." I'll let you in on a few other updates later. 😉 Meanwhile, enjoy the last chapter! Oh, and this is a new warning for me: FFA-Family Fluff Alert? Haha!

* * *

Chapter 4: Bitter Beginnings, Sweet Endings

* * *

"We've got to protect her," Sofia insisted as she held Nana in her arms. "I'm not letting her go without a fight."

Nana whimpered nervously and clung to Sofia's dress, her eyes trailing to Cedric, who still appeared rather weak from his power and energy exertion. She frowned in concern. And he'd done that for _her_…

"I agree completely," Merlin echoed with a nod. "The less wicked magic we have to deal with, the better. If we eliminate them all in one fell swoop, so be it."

Sofia held Nana on her left side as she linked her right arm through Cedric's left. "Hold onto me," she told him gently as she guided him along, following Merlin. "And, I know this goes without saying, but… Don't do anything stupid."

He smirked playfully at her words as the wizard before them opened the door. "I could say the same for you, my dear."

* * *

"And finally the little berry child shows her wretched face again!" a gruff voice barked from the front of the group of cult members, all standing before the bridge facing Merlin's castle and blocking them from leaving.

Nana gasped and held Sofia tighter, burying her face in the princess's hair.

"Run away from us, will you? You belong to the Tenebrous, _berry child_!"

"On the contrary," Cedric began as he held up his wand, stepping up next to Merlin, who already had his wand at the ready, "she belongs to no one now. We have freed her from the mark you despicable pillocks placed on her."

"That's impossible!" the leader yelled, his hands forming into fists and dark mist beginning to emit from them. "_No one_ should be able to remove that mark, unless…" He smirked dangerously. "Oh… Oh, I see…"

Sofia frowned at the man's words, cradling the shaking girl and silently shushing her.

"Gave up your own energy and powers to save the little brat, did you? That not only makes you foolish…" He laughed loudly as he raised his hands. "It makes you easy prey!"

The princess gasped. "Mr. Cedric!" She turned and saw that there was a bush just to the left of the castle doors, so she hurried over and carefully hid Nana inside. "Stay here, Nana. Okay?" Seeing her nod, she rushed back over to Cedric and Merlin.

Nana watched the battle ensue with her widened green eyes. She saw Cedric getting bruised and scratched up, and before long, he took a dark magic hit to the chest, which knocked him to the ground. While he didn't seem to be hurt too badly, he was injured, and she knew that he'd given up most of his own magic and energy to save her life. She whimpered a bit, fisting her tiny hands together. She _had_ to do _something_…

"Keep going, Princess!" Merlin insisted as he stepped in front of Cedric, who was panting and barely able to move. "We must keep fighting, or they _will_ kill him!"

"R-Right!" She issued her own blast of powerful magic toward the cult members, watching with satisfaction as a few of them were thrown across the bridge and into a tree. '_Serves them right_,' she thought to herself.

While they were otherwise preoccupied, Nana knew she had to disobey Sofia's order… She _had_ to help Cedric. He'd been hit with dark magic, and though it may not have appeared to be too severe, she knew the trouble it could cause. It could be anything from a slow-acting poison to a paralyzing attack… Anything!

Her mind made up, she ducked low while the others were battling and quickly scampered over to the fallen sorcerer. He seemed a bit disoriented as he panted, so she looked at her hands. Her powers had stopped working for unknown reasons back at the cult hideout. Would they work now? She frowned. She had to try. For Cedric. And Sofia. The people who really cared about her… Closing her eyes and concentrating, she clasped her tiny hands together and allowed herself to relax a bit, even upon hearing all the battling around her.

She could feel the magic coursing through her for the first time in days. She was focused on healing Cedric, and nothing would deter her. She opened her eyes and gently touched one glowing hand to Cedric's forehead.

Cedric's eyes instantly opened, and he sat up immediately. He was panting at first, but he stopped soon and realized he was able to move his body freely again. All the injuries he'd sustained were gone, and even his energy was fully restored. He could also feel his powers returned to him, the magic built up inside him again. He looked down as he felt Nana hugging him, a pure look of relief and happiness on her face as she did. "Nana, you did this?"

She smiled up at him and nodded.

Sofia, who'd witnessed the healing while the enemy was temporarily stalled, hurried over to the other two and fell to her knees, crushing Cedric in a hug. "You're okay!" She sighed as she felt him wrap one arm around her (as his other was still around Nana) before she moved back a bit. "But how…?"

He smiled and nodded toward the little girl. "You can thank Nana."

She blinked at the pink-haired girl. "Nana?" She gasped. "Right! Healing powers… I…didn't know she could…" She grinned and pulled the little one from Cedric's hold. "Oh, Nana! You're such a good girl!" She covered the little girl's face with kisses, causing her to silently react in delight.

The leader of the cult saw what was happening and growled as he clambered to his feet, holding his hand out toward the trio. "That's _my_ berry child! Give her back _now_!"

"Why?" Cedric countered as Sofia held the little girl closer. "So you can abuse her and steal her magic again? So you can experiment with her and see how far you can take things until she _dies_?" He pushed himself to his feet, holding his wand out as he marched over to Merlin, who was catching his breath. "You'll take her over _my_ dead body."

"You think you're such a threat?!" The leader hurled magic toward Cedric, who easily dodged it now that he was stronger. "She doesn't belong to _you_!"

"Nor does she belong to _you_!" Cedric growled back. "But at least with _us_, she would have a fighting chance at life!"

"She doesn't deserve the life she has! She wasn't even supposed to be _born_!" He snarled toward the little girl, whose eyes were wide at his words. "And if _I _can't have her, no one can…" He pooled all the dark energy he had left, mixing it with his magic, and concentrated.

Cedric ran over to Sofia and Nana. "We must leave, now!"

"Mr. Cedric, look out!" Sofia screamed as she saw the magical blast heading directly toward them.

Cedric, feeling like this may very well be it, quickly embraced both of the girls, holding them tightly as they prepared for impact. "I love you both," he whispered loudly enough for them to hear.

Sofia sobbed, "We love you too… So much…" She buried her face into his robe, waiting for the inevitable.

Merlin, who'd momentarily had his hands full fighting off the other cult members, who'd just roused from their previous positions, gasped in horror as he saw the blast of magic heading toward Cedric, Sofia, and Nana. "No…"

Suddenly, it was like time stopped. Nana grew very still and focused, and from Sofia's arms, the little girl's back suddenly became illuminated with a sparkling light, and then from that came a giant pink and purple gradient bubble shield, which covered the three of them just as the dark magic blast connected with it, releasing a blinding light throughout the area.

Merlin, Sofia, Cedric, and Nana all had to shield their eyes as they heard cries from the cult members. When the light finally subsided, the shield vanished, releasing small sparkling pink and purple ravens into the air.

Sofia noticed and gaped at Cedric. "You don't think we…?"

Cedric shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I know one thing is for certain." He smiled and enveloped her into a hug, kissing her forehead tenderly. "We made it."

She laughed breathlessly and smiled up at him. "Yes… We did." She giggled as Nana waved her hands toward Cedric, who scooped her into his arms and hugged her gently. "Aww."

Merlin hurried over to them. "Are you three all right?" Seeing their nods, he sighed. "I wasn't quite expecting what I just saw, but I can't help but wonder if the two of you might have changed her magic somehow… After all, what we just saw was nothing dark magic related, so I'm wondering… Hmm."

Cedric and Sofia exchanged knowing smiles.

"In any case, I'm glad you're all fine. I can't say the same for the Tenebrous…" He gestured toward the spot where the cult members had been, indicating the several piles of burning ashes that remained.

"It's better this way," the royal sorcerer insisted. He smiled gently toward Nana, who'd reached up and softly patted his cheek. "Much better."

* * *

They rested for a while before Merlin took the time to send off a letter to the Conjuror's Board to inform them what had occurred with the cult.

Meanwhile, Cedric and Sofia were sitting in the corner of Merlin's room, chatting, while Nana lay on the floor with some paper that Merlin had given to her, drawing something.

"What are we going to do about Nana?" Sofia asked quietly so the girl wouldn't hear her. "With the cult destroyed, she _can't_ go back to them—not that we'd ever allow that. But where could she stay?"

Cedric sighed, folding his arms. "We need to do what's best for her… And I think you know what that is." Seeing her sad expression, he reached out and grasped one of her hands. "It's for the best, Sofia, and you know that."

She shook her head. "I know. It's just…" She laughed lightly, a tear streaking down her cheek. "I'd fallen in love with that little girl…"

He smiled sympathetically and reached out, brushing her tear away. "I know… And it won't be easy, but we have to do what's right for her." Seeing her nod, he looked over to the other side of the room and beckoned Merlin over. When he approached them, the royal sorcerer explained their decision: "I think it's best that Nana stay with you, Merlin."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," the old man acknowledged, stroking his beard. "She _is_ technically still made from dark magic, so it's possible someone could be foolish enough to take her and use her for bad deeds again…" He sighed. "It's best for her safety, I suppose."

"Then it's settled." Cedric glanced toward Nana, who was off in her own little world, coloring on her paper. "She… She's better off here."

Before long, Nana hurried over to the two friends and Merlin, proudly holding up her drawing: a rough sketch of the four of them spending time together, with Cedric and Sofia holding her and smiling happily. She frowned when Sofia sniffled and had to excuse herself from the room. Dropping the picture to her side, Nana seemed confused and dismayed. Had she done something wrong?

* * *

Nightfall had come soon enough, and the partners knew it was time to return home. Merlin had gathered Nana into his arms, following the two friends outside to their AutoCoach.

"Well, I suppose this is it." Cedric cleared his throat, not looking in Nana's direction as he said, "Goodbye, Nana. Perhaps we'll…see each other soon enough."

"Y-Yeah," Sofia added, but that was all she could say as she was trying to hold herself together.

Nana was utterly baffled as to why these two were saying goodbye. Cedric was frowning off to the side and looking like he was upset, and Sofia was trying yet failing to hold back tears. And it was then that it hit her.

They were leaving her behind. She'd finally found two people who cared about her and who could take care of her forever, and they were just…leaving? She couldn't let them go—she wouldn't. Tears built up in her eyes and she gasped sharply, squirming against Merlin's grasp as she waved her hands toward Cedric and Sofia, silently begging them to take her with them.

Sofia all but lost it when she saw the little one reaching in their direction. "Nana…"

Cedric had nearly lost his battle with his emotions, too, until he heard footsteps approaching. He glanced up and saw Merlin standing there, a knowing smile on his wise face. "Merlin?"

"I think this belongs to you," Merlin said gently as he passed Nana over to Sofia. He chuckled as Sofia and Nana practically clung to each other, tears streaming down both of their faces as they embraced. "She needs you both far more than she needs me. And you're both powerful enough to protect her and steer her in the right direction." He gestured between the two of them. "A princess with powers far beyond comprehension, a sorceress, a Protector, a kind and loving spirit… And a royal sorcerer who's excelled beyond expectations and has become a Magical Ambassador for his kingdom… I think if anyone can protect and nourish little Nana, it's the two of you." He folded his arms. "I'll inform the Conjuror's Board that she will remain under your care, and that will make it official."

Sofia laughed disbelievingly, a watery giggle escaping her lips, as she hugged Nana tightly, the little girl returning her hug.

Cedric finally couldn't contain himself anymore as he picked up both Sofia and Nana, spinning them around, much to their delight, judging by the smiles and laughter. He placed Sofia to her feet before reaching out, brushing his hand through Nana's hair as he smiled. "Looks like you're stuck with us now, my girl." He chuckled as she grinned excitedly. "Are you ready to go home?"

_Home_. Now, _that_ sounded wonderful. Nana had never had a real home before, but wherever her new caregivers and guardians were, _that's_ where home was to her. She nodded happily.

They bid Merlin farewell for now and got into the AutoCoach, heading for Enchancia.

* * *

While inside, Nana slept on Sofia's lap as she and Cedric had a much-needed discussion.

"How are we going to break this news to the others?" she asked, grinning as Cedric suddenly seemed to turn a bit pale. "You know what we should do? We should walk in and be like, 'Hey, guys! We're back! On the way, we decided to adopt this little Strawbaby!'"

"S-Sofia, stop that!" He shook his head as she laughed. "I think it's a much better—and safer—idea to start from the beginning and explain how she came to be in our…er, custody."

Sofia smiled playfully as she stroked Nana's hair. "Okay. I'll let _you_ tell the story then." Seeing his flustered expression, she snickered. "I'm just kidding. I know you. I'll handle it."

He finally sighed and smiled in relief. "Thanks, Sofia…"

When they finally made it back to the castle, the partners knew they'd have a _lot_ of questions about Nana. So, they gathered the entire family (including Desmond and Baileywick) into the throne room, and the princess took the time to explain their situation. After the lengthy explanation, and the occasional question from someone, she was finally able to draw to a conclusion.

"Anyway," Sofia finished, smiling as she held the little girl, who was staring at the others curiously, "everyone, I'd like you to officially meet Nana."

It was quiet for a few moments before a squeal erupted from Corban, who was sitting on Roland's lap.

"NANA!" the boy called out happily, waving his hands toward the other child.

Nana responded by grinning and waving back.

"I think she just found her new best friend," Amber giggled as she walked over and took the little girl's hand. "Hi, Nana. I'm your Auntie Amber." She pointed toward her fiancé. "And that's your future Uncle Desmond." She then gestured toward James. "And that's Uncle James. The little boy is Corban. And these two…" She pointed toward Roland and Miranda. "You can just call them Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Ahem," Roland cleared his throat, lifting an eyebrow at his oldest daughter. "First of all, Amber, Sofia said that Nana can't talk. Second of all, we're far too young to be grandparents."

"We'll see if you're still saying that in a couple of years when Amber and Desmond probably have _their_ first kid," James laughed, grinning at the blushing couple.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Sofia, I'm proud of you." She then smiled toward Cedric. "And you too, Cedric. I'm proud that you both found it in your hearts to reach out to someone in need and help her. And of course she can stay here. There is plenty of room, and there are plenty who can help take care of her. She'll be just like part of the family."

Nana beamed at the queen's words. She sure was lucky to be surrounded by such nice people.

"And I'm sure Cedric and Sofia will be great parents—I mean, guardians," Amber corrected, grinning as the friends blushed. "Or whatever." She laughed, shrugging, as her sister sighed. "But really, she'll learn a lot from you two. I can just see the magical adventures you three will go on."

Sofia finally smiled and laughed, nudging Cedric playfully. "I can handle that."

Cedric returned her smile. "So can I…"

* * *

That evening, Sofia had dressed both herself and Nana in their matching pajamas once again as they were both lying in bed. But the little girl seemed to be having trouble going to sleep. Perhaps her mind was flooded with bad memories, or maybe she was recalling all the recent events. Either way, she couldn't sleep. She lay there staring at Sofia, who finally laughed softly.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Seeing the girl shake her head, the princess sat up and held out her arms, welcoming Nana into them with a gentle hug. She heard a knock at her door and called, "Come in."

Cedric walked inside and moved over to the bed, sitting down across from the girls. He smiled softly at them. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

Nana grinned at him, waving sleepily.

"She can't get to sleep," Sofia informed him, smiling knowingly. "I figured I'd try something, if you don't mind helping me."

He nodded, curious what she had in mind.

The princess carefully began rubbing her charge's back, eliciting a sigh from the tiny girl. "Say goodnight," she sang gently, "as I hold you tight. I am by your side. You don't have to hide."

Cedric smiled and moved over to sit next to Sofia, leaning up against her pillows.

"Let your dreams carry you away, till the night turns into the day. I am always here with you, and this always will be true…" She nodded to herself as she noticed that Nana seemed to be slowly fading into her own little dreamworld. She turned to Cedric, smiling.

Together, they sang, "Nana, say goodnight, as we hold you tight. No more tears to shed; you are safe in bed." Cedric gently brushed his fingers over the little girl's arm in a comforting manner. "Now, we'll say goodnight, as your dreams take flight. We are here with you. And we love you too…" Sofia smiled toward Cedric before leaning her head on his shoulder. "So we'll say goodnight to our angel bright…"

Sofia completed the song alone, "Little Strawbaby, just rest and sleep for me…" Seeing that they had successfully gotten the child to sleep, she sighed. "I wonder if every night is going to be like this…"

Cedric chuckled, gently rubbing and patting her back. "If you'd like, she can sleep in my bedchambers some nights."

She grinned at him. "Yeah, I'm sure Wormwood's gonna _love_ that."

He scoffed. "He'll be fine. And you know…" He frowned. "Knowing him, he'll probably try to coerce her into causing mischief. Oh, I'm going to have to talk to him before we continue…" He shook his head as Sofia laughed. "Meanwhile, I hope you sleep well, Sofia." He chuckled as she gave him a hug. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mr. Cedric." She giggled as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before leaving. She then carefully moved Nana to the other side of the bed, stacked with plenty of pillows, and drew the blanket up over the both of them. "Night, Nana. I love you." She leaned over and kissed the little girl's cheek before snuggling down into her covers and drifting off to sleep.

Nana sighed happily in her sleep, dreams of adventures and magic filling her mind, along with the smiling faces of her new guardians.

The end (and to be continued in "Shades of Life")


End file.
